vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru Daimon
Summary Masaru Daimon/Marcus Damon is the Protagonist in Digimon Savers series. He is the first human lead of any Digimon serial, that doesn't wear goggles. Masaru/Marcus is also the first and only human protagonist to physically hurt Digimon on a regular basis. His partner digimon is Agumon. He is also called "Boss" by Agumon. He is the kind of guy who would rather settle a dispute with his fists. He is loud and arrogant, and often rude and confrontational. However, his heart is in the right place. He is a caring and loyal friend, son and brother, who would protect his loved ones no matter what. It should be noted of Masaru's/Marcus's importance to the team: he is often the one to finish a major opponent. Some examples are when he smashed SaberLeomon's fang, blasting his DNA through Belphemon's chest, destroying Craniamon's shield and shattering Yggdrasill's true form. These are all performed from when he punches the opponent with immense strength. Masaru's/Marcus's DNA Charge seems to possess great potential: the most noticeable moment was in episode 45 when his revelation that his friends believed and trusted him to stop King Drasil/Spencer Damon, it created an aura that protected him from MirageGaogamon's Full Moon Blaster and Rosemon's Forbidden Temptation; instead of hurting him, it simply collided with the aura and propelled Marcus upwards (he had been falling at the time). Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Masaru Daimon/Marcus Damon Origin: Digimon Savers Gender: Male Age: 14, 19 by EoS Classification: Human, Student, Member of DATS, Digital World Enforcer (Epilogue), Legendary Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digisoul Charging, Aura Projection used for both defense and attack purposes, Can hit Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract beings (Was notably able to hit many Dark Area Digimon and Belphemon who is the Abstract Embodiment of Sloth), Forcefield Creation via Digisoul, Empathic Manipulation (Digisoul works off the users emotions and can actually slightly affect others as shown with wild Digimon) Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Took out King Drasil with a punch, but that was after its defense and main body were completely destroyed; blocked one of Craniummon's attacks with his fist and shattered his shield. Managed to injure Algomon Ultimate, who can warp entire universes. Killed Belphemon, a digimon so powerful that his roar can tear apart universes and caused rifts in space and time) Speed: Immeasurable (Can keep up even with Shinegreymon BM. Tagged Yggdrasil. Fought the Royal Knights, who transcend space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Punched out universal threats. Shattered Craniummon's shield and even killed Belphemon) Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Consistently damaged the Royal Knights with sheer strength) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Digivice Burst Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weak ranged attacks due to being primarily a melee fighter, cannot fly. Gallery Tumblr m1852lrupT1qaqo6ro1 500.gif|First, some VenomMyotismon... Tumblr m12t0oAGE61qz9ioio1 400.gif|...and after even a couple of MaloMyotismon. Note: For the file of his Digimon partner, see Agumon (Masaru Daimon). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 1